Un empujon para una declaracion
by Aki Sakura
Summary: Cuando la hermana de Runo les invita a pasar las vacaciones de verano en Paris no imaginaban que podían declararse debajo de la Torre Eiffel a sus queridos amantes.
1. Chapter 1

**Angelina: Hola aquí tenéis mi nueva historia, espero que les guste así que comenten. Yo me incluyo en el finc como Akari.**

Todos estaban en el restaurante de Runo comiendo.

Fabia: Que aburrimiento, solo es el primer día de vacaciones y ya no sé qué hacer.

Mira: Pues son dos meses, a ver como aguantamos.

Dan: Venga seguro que algo se nos ocurrirá.

Alice: Da tiene razón, ¿qué tal si hacemos un viaje?

Todos: Si.

Ren: Pero si no tenemos dinero.

Todos: Jolín.

Shun: Seguro que alguna aventura surgirá, mi abuelo dice que en cuando menos te lo esperes algo surgirá.

Ace: Seguro, como te crees esas cosas.

En ese momento suena el teléfono del restaurante y Runo va a cogerlo.

Todos intentan pensar en una forma de ganar dinero pero de repente Runo pega un grito gigante.

Runo: Ahhh no puede ser.

**En la sala.**

Ren: Esa chica está loca.

Runo entra en la sala corriendo y muy emocionada.

Runo: Chicos, hacer las maletas, nos vamos a Paris.

Todos menos Runo: ¡¿A Paris?¡

Runo: Mi hermana nos invita para celebrar el aniversario de la Torre Eiffel.

Todos menos Runo: Genial.

Dan: Pero Runo, ¿desde cuando tienes una hermana?

Runo: Se llama Akari y se fue a estudiar a Francia cuando tenía 10 años, ha estado viviendo con mi abuela, pero mi abuela murió hace dos años y toda la herencia paso a mi hermana, tiene una biblioteca desde hace cuatro años.

Alice: ¿Cómo se llama la biblioteca?

Runo: Se llama _El último libro._

Ren: No puede ser.

Fabia: ¿Qué pasa Ren?

Ren: Mi madre es una agente de viajes y dice que la biblioteca_ El último libro_ es uno de los lugares más visitados de Paris, no hay nadie que al visitar Paris no pase por esa biblioteca.

Ace: Anda, tu hermana es famosa.

Runo: Mi hermana siempre quiso llevar una biblioteca y al final lo ha conseguido.

Mira: Nerviosa por ver a tu hermana.

Runo: Si, hace seis años que no la veo.

Todos se fueron a preparar las maletas, al día siguiente en el aeropuerto subieron al avión y se sentaron por parejas.

Runo se sentó en la ventanilla, Dan con vergüenza se sentó a su lado.

Alice quería leer en paz y cuando fue a sentarse a la última fila, descubrió a Shun, que le invito a sentarse a su lado.

Mira quería ver el partido de futbol al igual que Ace y se sentaron juntos.

Fabia quería dibujar así que como Ren también iba a dibujarse sentaron juntos.

El viaje duraba 10 horas pero para ellos fueron diez minutos.

Ace y Mira animaban a su equipo que había ganado.

Fabia y Ren dibujaron entre los dos la torre de pisa en Italia.

Alice y Shun habían leído el libro de Alice y no paraban de comentarlo.

Dan y Runo hablaron de comida: postres, carne, pescado, bollería y dulces…

Al bajar y coger las maletas esperaban a la hermana de Runo.

Fabia: Runo, ¿cabemos todos en casa de tu hermana?

Runo: Según lo que me dijo, yo y Alice dormiremos en su casa, pero para los demás ha reservado dos habitaciones en el hotel _El Reencuentro._

Ren: ¡No puede ser¡

Shun: No nos digas, es el mejor hotel de Paris, ¿verdad?

Ren: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Todos menos Ren: Intuición.

Runo: Que extraño mi hermana tendría que estar aquí.

Dan: Mirar ese hombre.

Un hombre vestido de mayordomo tenía un cartel en el que ponía:

_Lady Runo Misaki._

Los chicos se acercaron al hombre.

Runo: Hola soy Runo Misaki y estos son mis amigos.

Rensto: Hola soy Rensto el mayordomo personal de Lady Akari.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Rensto: Bueno vayámonos la limusina nos espera.

Todos se volvieron a quedar con la boca abierta mientras seguían a Rensto al aparcamiento donde había una gran limusina.

Entraron en la limusina, Rensto se sentó delante y a su lado había una conductora.

Rosa: Hola me llamo Rosa y soy el chofer personal de Lady Akari- dijo mientras arrancaba el coche.

Runo: Desde cuando mi hermana tiene mayordomo y chofer.

Rensto: Nosotros y muchos más servíamos a su abuela pero al morir como le dejo la herencia a su hermana ahora trabajamos para ella. Mirar ya llegamos.

Cuando bajaron se quedaron asombrados al ver una gran mansión detrás de una gran verja.

Rensto: No sean tímidos, pasen.

La verja se abrió y pudieron ver un gran camino de piedras blancas con campos de flores.

Alice: Que jardín tan lindo.

Ace: ¿ También tiene un jardinero personal?

Rensto: Si, Julián pero el solo se ocupa del huerto en realidad es Lady Akari quien cuida las flores.

Al entrar en la mansión se quedaron asombrados había una gran escalera y una lámpara gigante en el techo.

Rensto coloco a todos en una fila y grito:

Rensto: Lady Akari tiene visita.

Akari: Y voy.

Se oían unos tacones bajar por la escalera y a una joven muy contenta, Runo se sentía muy feliz de volver a verla.

**Angelina: Espero que les guste me ha costado mucho hacerlo, por cierto la hermana de Runo no se parece en nada a ella.**

**Comenten y hasta entonces un gran beso de Akari1223**


	2. Chapter 2 Lady Akari Misaki

**Angelina: Hola a todos aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo de mi segunda historia. Quiero dar las gracias a todos por leer y poner tan buenos comentarios de mis historias sois muy amables. Bueno los dejo con el capítulo.**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Rensto: Lady Akari tiene visita._

_Akari: Ya voy._

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾

En la escalera había una chica de lo más bella, tenía dieciséis años, llevaba una falda blanca con un cinturón en forma de lazo color lila, una camiseta de manga corta con flores lilas y azules y unos tacones negros.

Akari: ¡Runo¡

La chica salto a los brazos de su hermana mientras sonreía y lloraba.

Runo: Vaya Akari estas increíble.

Akari: Gracias.

**Akari Misaki, pelo** **tan largo como el de runo color chocolate con muchas mechas lilas, alta y delgada, dulce, amable y soñadora. Le encanta leer y haría lo que fuera por su hermana.**

Akari: Te extrañe mucho.

Runo: Yo también y papa y mama te envían saludos, quiero presentarte a mis amigos.

Runo: Estas son Mira y Fabia.

Fabia y Mira: Hola.

Runo: Esta es Alice, la que se quedara a dormir.

Alice: Es un placer conocerla Lady Akari.

Akari: El gusto es mío Alice, pero llámame Akari, los amigos de mi hermana son mis amigos.

Runo: Estos son Ace y Ren.

Ace y Ren: Un gusto.

Runo: Este es Shun.

Shun: Encantado de conocerte.

Runo: Y por último, Dan.

Dan: Es un placer Akari, tu hermana nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

Akari: Gracias, son todos muy amables.

Dan: Bueno cuando empezamos a cenar.

Todos menos Dan y Akari: DAN.

Dan: ¿Qué dije?

Shun: Akari perdónale, solo piensa en comida.

Akari: Tranquilos he preparado comida por si teníais hambre vayamos al comedor.

Akari les condujo por muchas salas antes de llegar al comedor, cada sala nueva que veían se les quedaba la boca abierta pero cuando vieron el comedor no pudieron decir nada.

El comedor era gigante con una gran mesa en el centro, la vajilla era espectacular y una lámpara gigante colgaba en el techo.

Akari: Vamos sentaros, no seáis tímidos.

La mesa estaba llena de comida y varias personas traían más comida.

Dan: El paraíso.

Akari: ¿Siempre es así?

Todos menos Dan: Si.

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa y no paraban de conversar, todos intentaban demostrar una buena educación ya que Akari la tenía, todos menos Dan que comía como si la vida le fuera en ello. Al terminar de comer fueron al vestíbulo.

Mira: Me encanto la comida.

Fabia: Sera mejor que nos vayamos al hotel a dormir.

Ren: Fabia tiene razón.

Akari: Rosa os llevara, además para mañana he organizado un recorrido por toda la ciudad.

Shun: Muchas gracias Akari.

Akari: Tenéis dos habitaciones, una para Mira y Fabia y la otra para todos los chicos.

Ace: Gracias y hasta mañana.

Todos menos Runo y Alice se fueron al hotel, Alice y Runo se fueron a las habitaciones mientras los demás dormían en el hotel.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y una silueta bajaba las escaleras.

Rensto: ¿Te diste cuenta lady Akari?

Akari: Si, parece que Runo y sus amigos están enamorados.

Rensto: ¿Qué hacemos Lady Akari?

Akari: Mañana comenzara la operación "Declaración en parís".

**Angelina: Siento que sea tan corto pero entre los deberes y el colegio voy a explotar el próximo intentare que sea más largo.**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo un beso de Akari1223.**


	3. Chapter 3: El enfado de Akari y Dan

**Angelina: Hola a todos siento haber tardado tanto en esta historia, las vacaciones te ponen muy vaga bueno aquí tienen el capítulo .**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Rensto: ¿Te diste cuenta lady Akari?_

_Akari: Si, parece que Runo y sus amigos están enamorados._

_Rensto: ¿Qué hacemos Lady Akari?_

_Akari: Mañana comenzara la operación "Declaración en parís"._

_Al día siguiente:_

Runo y Alice se habían despertado, después de 15 minutos arreglándose ya bajaban al comedor para desayunar, la primera en bajar fue Alice.

Alice: Buenos días Rensto -dijo sentándose en la mesa.

Rensto: Buenos días Lady Alice-dijo mientras servía un poco de leche a Alice.

En ese momento entra Runo y se sienta al lado de Alice.

Runo: Buenos días- dijo mientras Rensto le servía leche.

Alice: Buenos días Runo.

Rensto: Buenos días Lady Runo, estoy seguro de que Lady Akari bajara en un momento.

Runo: Gracias Rensto, ¿Cómo has dormido Alice?

Alice: Como los ángeles, nunca pensé que una cama pudiera ser tan cómoda.

Runo: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, a mi hermana le gusta que sus invitados se sientan como en su casa.

Alice: Hablando de Akari.

Akari: Buenos días Alice, hermana.

Alice: Buenos días Akari, que guapa estas hoy.

Akari llevaba una blusa de manga por el codo lila clarito, una falda blanca, unas sandalias negras, el pelo lo llevaba suelto dejándose ver a lo lejos sus mechas lilas y una boina blanca.

Akari: Os puedo decir lo mismo a vosotras, estáis deslumbrantes.

Alice llevaba un vestido que le llegaba por las rodillas de flores de distintos colores, unas bailarinas rosa clarito, el pelo lo llevaba suelto y tenía un collar de perlas en el cuello.

Runo llevaba unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes azul clarito, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una larga trenza, llevaba unas sandalias negras y una boina también negra.

Runo: Gracias hermana.

Al terminar de desayunar las chicas cogieron la limusina para ir al hotel, en la puerta del hotel les estaba esperando Ren.

Ren: Buenos días chicas.

Alice: Buenos días Ren, ¿Dónde están los demás?

Ren: Mira y Fabia están terminando de arreglarse y Dan, Shun y Ace en la cafetería terminando de desayunar.

Runo: ¿Pero todavía no han acabado de desayunar?

Ren: Si, pero Dan tenía más hambre y se han quedado allí a esperarlo.

Runo: Típico de Dan.

Akari: Bueno chicos, yo, Runo y Alice iremos a hablar con Mira y Fabia y Ren tu sacaras a Dan del buffet del desayuno.

Ren: Y no podemos hacer lo contrario.

Ren lo había dicho demasiado tarde las chicas ya se habían ido.

Ren: Siempre me toca hacer lo más difícil.

Ren se fue hacia el restaurante, mientras con las chicas…

Runo, Akari y Alice entraron en la habitación de Mira y Fabia, estaba hecha una pocilga, solo se veía montones de ropa y ropa, además la luz estaba apagada y la habitación estaba toda oscura.

Alice: ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?-dijo mientras encendía la luz.

Akari: No puedo ni mirar-dijo tapándose los ojos.

Runo: Mira, Fabia, salir.

Dos siluetas salieron de entre las sombras.

Runo: Pero, ¿y esas caras?

Fabia: Pues que no sabemos que ponernos.

Alice: Chicas la ropa no importa, lo que importa es la persona.

Mira: Eso lo dices tú que estas preciosa, al igual que Runo y Akari.

Runo, Alice y Akari: Gracias.

Runo: Bueno chicas tengo una gran noticia para vosotras, por el aniversario de la torre Efiel se va a organizar un desfile de moda y…

Fabia: Akari nos ha conseguido entradas.

Runo: Mucho mejor, Akari explícaselo.

Akari: Mi escuela es la que organiza el desfile y las alumnas de penúltimo curso somos las diseñadoras, es como un pequeño examen, el púbico votara cual es la colección que más le gusta.

Mira: Pero, si no podemos verlo no tiene gracia.

Akari: No me has dejado terminar, yo soy una de las diseñadoras y vosotras seréis mis modelos.

Alice, Mira y Fabia: ¿Qué?

Akari: Por eso le dije a Runo que trajera a sus amigos.

Alice: ¿Los chicos también son modelos?

Akari: Pues claro que no, ellos verán el desfile en una zona vip.

Mira: Vamos a desfilar en un pase de modelos en parís, que emocionante.

Akari: Bueno yo os ayudare con la ropa, Runo, Alice salir de la habitación.

Runo y Alice salieron de la habitación sin rechistar, 15 minutos más tarde Akari salía de la habitación.

Akari: Señoras y señores les presento a Mira Clay y Fabia Sheen.

En ese momento dos siluetas salían de la habitación muy bien vestidas.

Runo: Chicas se ven geniales.

Fabia y Mira: Gracias.

Mira llevaba unos pantalones por la rodilla color mezquilla, una camiseta de manga corta roja y unas convers rosas clarito.

Fabia llevaba una blusa amarilla y una falda negra con una boina del mismo color y unas sandalias negras.

Akari: Estáis las dos preciosas.

Mira: Gracias Akari, no sabemos cómo podremos agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo.

Akari: Las amigas se tienen que ayudar, además es la forma de agradeceros que seáis mis modelos para el examen.

Fabia: Bueno, será mejor que bajemos los chicos llevaran un buen rato esperando.

Alice: No te creas, no sabemos si Ren habrá sacado a Dan del buffet del desayuno.

Todas: Jajajajaja.

_Mientras con los chicos saliendo del restaurante…_

Dan: Sigo teniendo hambre.

Ace: Como puedes tener hambre después de tomarse 10 tostadas, 5 vasos de leche y 3 paquetes de galletas.

Shun: Pues si no llega a llegar Ren todavía hubiera comido más.

Ren: Bueno chicos dejemos el problema estomacal de Dan y vayamos al vestíbulo a esperar a las chicas.

_Mientras en el vestíbulo con las chicas…_

Mira: Pues sí que tardan los chicos.

Runo: Es normal los pobres tienen que sacar a Dan del bufet.

Akari: ¿Tan malo es hacer eso?

Alice: Sacar a Dan de un bufet es como intentar quitarle un trozo de carne a un dinosaurio.

Todas: Jajajajaja.

_Con los chicos…_

Los chicos ya habían llegado al vestíbulo, el problema, pues que no reconocían a las chicas (Angelina: Que memos XD)

Ren: Ya hemos llegado.

Shun: ¿Y las chicas?

Ren: Cuando he llegado Runo, Alice y Akari habían ido con Mira y Fabia, no entiendo cómo pueden tardar tanto.

Ace: Puede que hayan salido y estén fuera.

Shun: Mejor preguntamos si las han visto.

Dan: Hay están un grupo de chicas vayamos a preguntarles.

Los chicos fueron al grupo de chicas que estaban en círculo hablando. (Angelina: anda que no saber que son sus amigas XD)

Runo: Mira que tardan.

Akari: Chicas la paciencia es una gran cualidad, pero tenéis razón, luego dicen que las chicas tardamos mucho en arreglarnos.

Ren (tocando el hombro de Fabia): Disculpar, ¿habéis visto a cinco chicas salir del hotel?)

**POV Fabia.**

Mientras estaba hablando alguien me toco el hombro y me pregunto si había visto salir a cinco chicas del hotel, no me hizo falta ver la cara de ese chico porque reconocí la voz al instante.

Fabia: ¡¿Ren?¡

**POV Ren.**

Fui hasta las chicas que estaban en el vestíbulo y le toque el hombro a una mientras le preguntaba si había visto a cinco chicas salir del hotel, cuando me quise dar cuanta la chica grito mi nombre y me di cuenta de que era Fabia.

Ren: ¡¿Fabia?¡

Estaba preciosa, nunca pensé ver a las chicas tan bien vestidas y creo que todos los chicos pensaban igual que yo porque todos nos quedamos embobados.

**POV Angelina (narradora)**

Runo: Ya era hora de que aparecierais llevamos un cuarto de hora esperando.

Shun: Dan no quería despedirse del bufet del hotel.

Todos: jajajajaja

Dan: Es que tenía mucha hambre.

Mira: Típico de Dan.

Akari: Bueno salgamos tengo una sorpresa para vosotros.

Todos miraron a Runo pero ella encogió los hombros, así los chicos siguieron a Akari hasta la limusina que estaba aparcada en la puerta del hotel, se metieron y en el viaje intentaron sacarle a Akari alguna respuesta de adonde iban pero Akari siempre respondía lo mismo.

Akari: Cuando lleguemos lo sabréis.

Media hora después los chicos llegaron a un lugar alejado de la ciudad donde había una caseta hecha de madera y detrás el rio Sena.

Alice: Akari, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Akari: Ahora lo averiguareis.

Akari entro en la cabaña y detrás los chicos con cara de saber que les iba a pasar, la cabaña de madera estaba decorada con cosas de barcos, había un mostrador con una chica anciana detrás y al final una puerta misteriosa de madera.

Akari: Hola Cristina, vengo con mi hermana como te dije.

Cristina: Hay Akari ya llegaste, madre mía como has crecido Runo.

Runo: Gracias esto…

Akari: Ella es Cristina la mejor amiga de la abuela, nos visitaba junto con la abuela cuando venían a Tokio.

Runo: Oh, ya me acuerdo tú eras la esposa de aquel marinero que siempre nos traía conchas y perlas.

Cristina: Pues sí, pero mi marido ya falleció, y no me presentaste a tus amigas y a sus novios.

Todos cogieron en sus mejillas un tono rosado, mientras Akari se reía disimuladamente.

Akari: Bueno vinimos por lo que te dije ayer.

Cristina: Pues claro, pasad por aquí.

Cristina les llevó hasta la puerta misteriosa, allí saco un llavero con muchas llaves y cogió una de un color dorado como el oro, cuando abrió la puerta había un largo pasillo, todos siguieron a Cristina por el largo pasillo, que les llevo hasta otra puerta, para esta no se necesitaba una llave, Cristina la abrió y salieron a un pequeño puerto donde había un bote perfecto para 10 personas, no era gigante pero tampoco era muy pequeño.

Akari: Esta es mi sorpresa, todos vamos a navegar por el Sena, la gente lo hace muy a menudo.

Runo: Vaya Akari es increíble.

Ace: Vamos subamos todos.

Todos subieron al bote y estaban tan concentrados en el bote que no se dieron cuenta de que Rosa (la chofer) metía en el bote una caja muy grande (vamos que la chofer era mega fuerte) que debía pesar mucho.

Rosa: Lady Akari la caja ya está cargada.

Akari: Gracias Rosa quédate aquí con Cristina y descansa un poco.

Rosa: De acuerdo Lady Akari.

Todos subieron al bote y empezaron a navegar, miraban el precioso campo que había a las afueras de parís, vieron más gente también navegado en barco, la mayoría parejas de enamorados, así paso una hora admirando la belleza de Francia. Llegaron a un pequeño puerto parecido al de Cristina solo que en este no había cabaña de madera.

Dan: Ya se terminó el viaje, Jo que pena, con lo bien que nos lo estábamos pasando.

Akari: Se acabó el viaje para mí, tengo que ir a abrir la librería.

Alice: Pero la ciudad está muy legos para ir en pie.

Shun: Llamaras a Rosa para que venga a buscarte.

Akari: No Rosa esta con Cristina porque os llevara a la librería para recogerme y luego ir todos a comer a mi casa.

Mira: Entonces, ¿iras andando?

Akari: No, iré con esto- dijo mientras abría la caja y de allí salía una bicicleta blanca con mariposas en color lila.

Fabia: Que bonita.

Ren: ¿Crees que podrás ir con la bici a la ciudad?

Akari: Pues claro-dijo mientras se montaba en ella (estaba fuera del barco, obiamente)

Dan: Pues nos vemos luego Akari.

Akari: Si.

Akari se fue en bicicleta hacia la ciudad mientras los demás seguían el paseo en barco.

_Con Akari…_

**POV Akari.**

Solo tarde diez minutos en llegar a la ciudad, me encantaba ir en bicicleta por Paris, en parís casi nadie va en coche así que no tienes peligro, la mayoría de gente va andado o en bicicleta, 5 minutos más tarde llegue a mi librería, estaba por el centro de Paris así que no tuve problema en llegar tarde, es más llegue justo cuando tenía que abrirla. La abrí, y me senté en mi escritorio, la gente entraba sin parar y así pasaron dos horas, esa casi hora de cerrar y estaba esperando a que Runo y sus amigos llegaran para irnos a comer juntos, como se notaba que Runo y sus amigas estaban enamoradas de esos chicos, y lo mismo pasaba con ellos, quedaban veinte minutos para la hora de cierre y no paraba de pensar en planes para que Runo y los demás se declarasen, pero la puerta se abrió e hizo tocar las campanitas (que decían que entraba un cliente) con un sonido dulce y armónico, solo había una persona que tocara así las campanitas.

¿?: Buenos días Akari.

Akari: Buenos días Tobías.

Tobías Yamamoto es mi mejor amigo desde que tenía doce años, sus padres son los dueños de la pastelería más famosa de todo Paris, además su abuela era gran amiga de mi abuela, Tobías tiene el pelo negro como el carbón y el color de sus ojos también es negro, vamos al mismo instituto y tenemos la misma edad, al principio cuando lo conocí era muy arrogante pero al final me enamore de él.

Tobías: ¿Cómo estas Akari?, mi madre me dijo que tu hermana y sus amigas te vinieron a visitar.

Akari: Si, serán mis modelos para el examen final.

Tobías: Te deseo mucha suerte, yo no tengo que participar pero te animare desde la zona vip.

Akari: Gracias Tobías, ¿para qué viniste?

Tobías: ¿Mi madre te encargo un libro de pastelería verdad?

Akari: Si, ya ha llegado si quieres te lo doy.

Tobías: Gracias, además mi madre cocino dos pasteles por la llegada de tu hermana y me pidió que te los trajera-me dijo mientras me entregaba una bolsa.

Akari: Dale las gracias a tu madre, toma aquí tienes el libro- le dije mientras le entregaba una bolsa.

Akari: Son doce con cincuenta.

Tobías saco el monedero y me entrego el dinero justo.

_Mientras con Runo y los demás…_

**POV Runo**

El paseo en barco había sido maravilloso, Francia era un país muy bello, a todos nos encantó la sorpresa de Akari, cuando Akari se fue el paseo todavía duro 3 horas más, cuando terminamos el paseo nos despedimos de Cristina, después Rosa nos llevó a la librería en la limusina, mientras esperábamos a llegar a la librería estuvimos hablado de la ciudad de Paris.

Alice: Rosa, ¿Por qué llaman parís la ciudad del amor?

Rosa: Fue hace 174 años, el gobernador de Francia había buscado esposa por todo el mundo, pero no había encontrado ninguna mujer que le gustara, un día mientras salía a pasear en secreto conoció en Paris a una chica, desde que la vio se enamoró de ella y lo mismo paso con la chica, la chica nunca supo que su amado era el gobernador, pero el gobernador nunca se lo dijo, dejo su trabajo de gobernador y vivió como una persona normal junto a la chica, por eso a Paris se le conoce como la ciudad del amor, dicen que si te declaras a tu amado o amada en parís viviréis una larga vida juntos.

Mira: Que historia más romántica.

Fabia: Pues normal que la ciudad esté llena de enamorados, con esa historia.

Runo: Y seguro que todas las mujeres quieren que sus amados se les declaren en Paris. Estoy segura de que sus amantes se les declaran en Paris.

Dan: Si tienen amantes.

Runo: ¿Qué insinúas Dan?

Rosa: Quicos ya hemos llegado- dijo parando la limusina delante de una tienda.

Dan: Vamos Runo, ¿crees que alguien se enamoraría de ti?

**POV Runo.**

Esas palabras llegaron a mi corazón, eran la prueba de que Dan no me amaba, llore por dentro, pero por fuera solo salí del coche y entre en la librería de mi hermana.

Vi como mis amigas me seguían y como los chicos se quedaban en el coche.

**POV Akari.**

Estaba hablando con Tobías sobre las amigas de Runo y sobre sus amigos también, estaba a punto de contarle que estaban enamorados entre ellos pero la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a mi hermana y a sus amigos.

Akari: Hola chicas.

Mira: Hola Akari y…¿tú quién eres?

Akari: Este en mi amigo Tobías, Tobías ella son mi hermana y sus amigas.

Tobías se acercó a ellas y las saludo dándoles las mano, cuando estaba saludando a Runo entraron los chicos y entonces vi algo que rompió mi corazón.

Tobías: Es un placer conocerte Runo tu hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti-dijo mientras le besaba la mano.

Note que por dentro iba a explotar de los celos y no era la única, Dan también se notaba bastante celoso, me hubiera alegrado eso porque demostraba tener sentimientos hacia Runo pero tenía tantos celos que no me pude alegrar.

Tobías: Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos Akari.

Akari: Adiós.

**POV Angelina (narradora)**

Shun: Bueno chicos vayámonos.

Mira: Si.

Runo: Vamos Akari.

Akari: Ya voy-dijo mientras salía con la bolsa de los pasteles cerrando la puerta de golpe, se subía a la limusina y también cerraba la puerta de golpe.

Runo: ¿Qué le hice a mi hermana para que se enfadara conmigo?

Fabia: No lo sé.

Todos se subieron en la limusina y emprendieron viaje a la mansión, en todo el viaje ni Dan ni Akari hablaron tenían la cara enfadada y cuando alguien mencionaba a Tobías los dos se enfadaban todavía más.

Pensamientos de Alice: ¿Qué le ocurrirá a Dan y Akari?

**Angelina: ¿Qué pasara con Dan y Akari?, ¿se perdonaran Dan y Runo?, ¿descubrirá Alice porque están enfadados? Bueno todo eso en el próximo capítulo. Un beso a todos y nos vemos en mi próxima historia.**

**Fdo.: Aki Sakura**


End file.
